


The guys get stranded in the woods

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And it's cold out there. ;)
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous, Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	The guys get stranded in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silas-lehnsherr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silas-lehnsherr).



> Dear silas-lehnsherr, this is my belated gift for you. I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope it's what you hoped to get with your request for Atomwave getting stranded.


End file.
